Love hurt
by rozengrass
Summary: Mostly the story is about tiangle love of 3 main character in Naruto stories.watch out as they fight for their own love.Why love alwals hurt? contain a bit shonenai


LOVE IS HURT

Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine

Chapter 1: Disturbance

The sky's bright blue without even a puff of cloud. He scrunch his eyes as the sun burn it. Taking a deep breath, he low himself to the bench park. He missed the white snow. Temperature is unlikely hot and even though he only wearing thin shirt, he's sweating profusely. He looks at his watch, 12 o'clock. She late, they suppose to meet at the park at 11.30 but it already half and hour gone. Just as he decides to leave the park, a high voice shouts his name.

"Naruto! WAIT!!!!!!!!!" He spun his head to the direction of the voice. His quickly recognize the pink head's owner, Sakura.

"You late…." He pouted to emphasize his point.

Smiling, "Ne, Naruto-kun. Gomei. I was held by my mother to buy her some veg for cooking." Notice that Naruto disbelievement, she makes one of her can't-resist-if-u-man voice "Gomei ne Naruto…"

Naruto who is more to ordinary man is melt upon hearing the words. But he can't declare loss, right? So, he put adamant face instead.

Sakura, who really know that she is the winner, give a big embrace and kiss. Naruto face is brightly light of crimson color (except three stripes on both side of his face). Sakura laugh gently seeing his "tang-long" face. She knows every little details of what he like and dislike also advantages and his ultimate weakness. Beside, how you can be a girlfriend if you can't even knows about your boyfriend if you been couple for three years.

After Naruto manage to subdue a little bit color of his face, he took Sakura's hand and walks her to the nearest tree. Pulling out a towel size handkerchief, he put it at the base of the trunk. You might wonder on how he can put the towel inside his pocket, but as jounin this thing only involves small technique of jutsu. Both of them sit on the mat aka. handkerchief side by side. Naruto put her hand over Sakura's shoulder and pull her to rest her head on his chest. Both of them quiet and seek for each other comfort.

The silent make her remember her living nightmare. It is true lie that she late because of vegetable shopping but that is all that she can master to say to her beloved one. The really reason she late could only bring back sadness to him.

_Flashback……_

_It is truly nice morning to her. Bird is chirping on the trees, butterflies were swarming at each of plant beside the road and the date her going to have with her special one. Along the road she meets a few people she knows and smile to her. They all know when she at this state of happy she must have a date with Naruto. Just as she past nears the edge of Konoha's jungle, someone came out and block her way. She almost jumps because of the shock. Just as she wanted to look at the person face, the man took her hand and did the teleport jutsu. _

_She became bewildered as she found that she is in the middle of the jungle with someone that she noticed as a male. It is really relieve that one of her advantage is to calm and think logically at the red situation. She quickly reach her kunai and back away from him, surely the man is up to something no good to her. She's eying the man. He looked like three or four years older than her by the way his skin shown (she can't see his face as it covered with cloth that only show his eyes) and his black hair were pull to ponytail, and even though she didn't know this man, she can't help to feel that she knows this man. _

_They both stood silent first, Sakura in her combat position and that man only stood unmoving. Finally, Sakura start to talk, "Hei! Who are you? Why you taking me like this"_

_Silent_

_Sakura try his luck again with the unknown shinobi, "if you come in no harm, I want to leave this place." _

_The man responded by looking her at the eye. Sakura gasped as she saw the normal eye turn red with several black dots. The sharingan eyes. She muttered something inaudibly, her every limb stated to numb. That man response to her antic with smugness in his eye._

"_I notice that you finally remember who I am. Well at least this is easy." The man laughs harshly. His laugh magnified double at that place and make Sakura tremble._

_In chocked voice she asked, "Sasuke… why you come back?" tears already flowed to her cheek. _

"_Nothing specifically. Maybe just to meet my old friend I supposed" He emphasize the word friend._

_Knowing she can't win this man, she started to back away. She don't know this man anymore, he had changed a lot since he become a missing nin. She worried that the only reasons he came here is to kill her and Naruto_

_"Ne, Sakura-chan you don't have to be afraid. I do nothing to you, trust me."_

_"So, what do you want? I got work to do"_

_Weirdly, the man face becomes a little downcast. " I know, you got date with _

_Naruto, right?" _

_Sakura's eyes become big as saucer plate " H..how….."_

"…_did I know? I know many things Sakura. Everything about you and Naruto… I would like to meet him personally.."_

_Sakura who her temper had exceed the fear shouted "Don't you there came to him! He had suffered enough! You just a cold bastard monster, leave him alone!"_

_The word alone echo trough out the jungle. The birds flew to the sky in alarm. The man eyes became harden as he saw Sakura's reaction; he can't believe that stupid girl is brave to fight his words. That man can't understand the emotion inside him. Sad, angry and confused were battle inside his brain. Without notice, the man vanished in an instant. Sakura stood transfix for a moment until she can regain her body function. She look her watch, half and hour late. It is good that she gone out early. She quickly used her teleport jutsu to the park._

_END flashback…………._

Naruto who been eying Sakura noticed that she's in day dream. An idea came to his mischievous mind. He reaches for the beetle on the tree without even shake Sakura that is on his shoulder. Taking the beetle in front of her, he slowly calls her name.

SA…KU…RA…. The mayhem that follows after the foolish act of Naruto is better not to write since this story is for below 18. All that I could tell here is that, after what seems a century, part of his face covered in blood with an eyebrow losing. Since that day, Naruto keep having nightmare of hideous monster with pink hair that trying to eat him alive.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

She cast a glance outside the window. The moon is full this night and it is surrounded by thousand of stars. The scenery loose up tighten inside her mind. It is almost two months since she meet with Sasuke. And up until now, she managed to seal tight her mouth from Naruto. Not that she like keeping secret from him, it just that she don't want to loose the smile on his face. She wonders when Sasuke would look up for Naruto. With that final thought, she slowly closed her eyes and dream took over her.

Naruto looks the scenery unfolds in front of him. The view he gets from atop of the roof is magnificent. He silently wishes that he could fly to the sky and pick the twinkling star. At least, he can give it to Sakura, she must happy with it. He cans still remember the first time Sakura start become closer to him. It is a year since Sasuke became truly missing nin and a year since Sasuke was freed from Orochimaru. (All credit to Naruto for defeated the Snake) Sakura who at that time had really loses her interest on Sasuke was somehow falling to him instead. It really controversy at first before they can settle down like this.

He can see clearly a man with brightest blond hair on the roof of the building that near to his hiding place. His eyes are glaze while staring at how the moon light reflects serenely over the man's hair. Remember why he comes here, he snaps out of the trance. He silently curses himself for drooling on his target like that, besides it is not his way after all. He looks again at the man. He can't keep the feeling of missing and sad that weal up inside him. Silently the word escapes one name… _Naruto…_


End file.
